Fanclub
by BLiberalQuestionAuthority
Summary: This is a oneshot AU story, just a little drabble between Harry, Ginny, and some girls who are eyeing Harry. Something that I had to write to get out of my head. Hope you like it. It's all fluff


Hey guys, this little story, well; it's a bit AU. Suppose that Ginny and Harry never admitted feelings for each other and whatnot, and suppose that whatever happened to Voldemort and the last battle happened, and now life is just normal. Ginny works at a newspaper as a reporter, and Harry's, well, being famous and handsome and wealthy and all that. Anyways, just a little scene of what would happen if all the conditions were right for this to happen. What? It was just floating in my mind, and I had to get it down on paper, or rather, type it up.

Fanclub:

Ginny stormed down the hallway towards her desk at the Wizard Daily News, angry at the stupid wizard who had rushed by her in the lobby, making her almost spill her latte all over her black pant-suit, her nice fitting one that she had searched something like a thousand stores to find, since it fit nicely but wasn't slutty. Didn't that man know how hard those where to find? That, and she hadn't gotten the best night sleep last night, the stress of her job apparently catching up to her, or so she though. It was when she finally got to her desk and sat down that a bunch of her co-workers, all the females on the floor it seemed, were staring at her. Finally, one of the girls, Sarah, Ginny believed, spoke up.

"What is WRONG with you?" She glared, taking in Ginny's appearance by looking her up and down. Ginny cocked an eyebrow, wondering what the hell was wrong with these girls. They were all the preppy types that she hated in school, and how she got stuck on a floor FULL of them, she had no idea. She did serious political perspective journalism, yet was seated with the girls of the fashion and advice columns. What did she ever do to deserve this?

"Nothing's wrong with me," Ginny replied. "Why? Is there something wrong with YOU?" Sarah scoffed, and gave Ginny a disgusted look.

"Today is the day that we FINALLY got the BIGGEST celebrity in the history of, well, EVER, to come here for an interview with Gina for her column! And you're here, looking like you always do. Like a MESS! I mean, what if he SEES you? The rest of us want him to look our way, so we can maybe impress him, but we can't do that when your ugly clothes might steal away his attention! It makes US look bad! Don't you care about anybody but yourself?" The rest of the girls joined Sarah in glaring at Ginny, who just rolled her eyes at them, noticing for the first time the extra-slutty clothes that the girls all seemed to be wearing, with even shorter skirts and more plunging necklines than normal. Gina, it must be said, was the head of all gossip, fashion, trend and advice columns, and Ginny guessed that, if she wanted to stay on any of these bitches' good sides, she should lay low for the next few hours.

"Sorry. Not my fault that I don't care." Ginny snapped back. The girls looked horrified, but Ginny held up a finger. "BUT, since I don't want to cause any trouble, and I just want to get my work done, I'll keep out of your flirting ways, how about that?" The girls glared at Ginny, but skulked back to their desks, appeased for a few minutes.

It was after lunch, and Ginny was just returning from getting herself a nice sandwich at the small deli down the street. Holding a bag with the other half of her sandwich still in it, and drinking her medium coke through two straws (as she had done since she was a child), she walked back into the newsroom (or rather news island, as her dark news desk seemed to float like a beacon in a sea of gossip and, well, just lots of pink, as that was the color of the week it seemed). The girls were all gathered around the door to Gina's office, trying to listen through the door. Ginny hadn't taken more than two steps into the large room before the girls scattered, trying to look busy while the door clicked open.

What Ginny hadn't expected to see was Gina leading one Harry Potter out of her office, stopping outside her door to offer a handshake, a thank you, and a sensual look to send Harry off with. Ginny hadn't seen him in nearly a year, and she took her time walking to her desk as she walked towards him, as her desk was three to his right. His hair was still incredibly messy, though it now had more of a tousled and sexy thing going on, and had been cut so that he could now see properly, and people could actually see part of his scar. His glasses were still there, though the frames were now much thinner than they used to be, and silver. His face was more masculine, and he was taller, about 6'2" by this time, though still shorter than 6'5" Ron. He was broad shouldered, and fit from all of that broom flying and snitch catching, and filled out his black suite VERY nicely. Basically, he looked tall, dark, and handsome. An intellectual wet dream, if you would. No wonder all of the girls were waiting for him to come in, Ginny thought. He was the epitome of masculinity and sex, though Ginny was still rather used to it. No matter what he looked like now, he was still the same Harry who had shared her childhood, the same Harry that she had a crush on after the Chamber, and the same Harry that she was crushing on now. Though, this crush was worse that her last one, but she wouldn't touch the subject with a ten-foot pole. Harry was just turning around, and would have spotted her walking towards him, had Beth (another one of the girls on the floor) not stepped up to him, introducing herself and showing off plenty of skin. Harry was a little taken aback, still quite shy no matter how much had changed about him, and said hello before turning towards the hall, where Ginny was walking towards them. Recognition dawned in his amazing green eyes, and he called to her.

"Ginny? Is that you? God, Ginny, it's been TOO long!" He grinned, and picked her up, twirling her around and nearly spilling her coke. Thank goodness for plastic tops. The rest of the girls on the floor looked at her, as green as Harry's eyes with envy. Ginny led him over to her desk, where she sat down in her chair, and he half-sat on the desktop.

"Damn Ginny, I didn't think I would ever find you in a place like this! I thought you were practicing REAL journalism," he mock glared at her, and the real glares from the Harry's fanclub, as Ginny was now thinking of them, increased from his comment.

"I am, geese. My desks just down here. You know me, Harry. Like I would be writing about anything other than current events and politics," she grinned. She had missed him, and getting these girls all riled up was even better. Harry's smile fell, and he leaned into her, so close that she could feel his breath on her ear when he spoke.

"Thank God, because honestly, you just saved me. I swear, I couldn't get OUT of here! It took me around an hour just to get in that damned room to do this fucking interview! The girls surrounded me!" Harry raked a hand through his tousled hair, which Ginny knew from experience, when coupled with the profanity that had slipped into his speech, that he was totally taxed, and that he really had lost all patience with these girls. Sounded like SHE was going to have to save HIM for once. How ironic. The big, bad monster killer needed someone to protect him from a bunch of girls, though she would admit, they were kind of scary. Time to make a break for it.

"How about we go out to dinner to catch up, and I'll protect you from the bimbo-brigade on our way out?" Her grin was cheeky, just as he remembered it. Her freckles dusted on her cheeks and softly on her eyelids, and her fiery curls fell past her shoulders. Her suit fit her well, but modestly, and in his eyes, it made her all the better, keeping her sophisticated while surrounded by so many bimbos, as she had put it. Damn, but he still had a thing for her, those big brown eyes that he still dreamed about. He sighed.

"Ok, but I'm paying," he grinned, and Ginny shared the grin.

"I'd insist!" She countered, "You ARE, after all, the one with the money." Her laughter rang out like bells, and Harry laughed along her, catching a glimpse of the fuming girls that were along the back wall, talking quietly but furiously about them, no doubt. Harry grabbed her coke from the desk, and took a sip from the double straw.

"Still with the double straw, Gin?" He said loudly enough for the girls in back to hear both the nickname and the reference of the past. He had heard a few choice whispers that were being shared from the back, and he was just letting them know that she, and not they, had history with him, and was the only one that could hold his attention. He took a large sip from the bent straw, knowing what it was meant for.

"Well, you know, after living with seven brothers and you, well, a girl knows that she should always have an extra straw for communal drinking, so she doesn't get sick from all of your nasty boy-germs, and boys don't really let you say no to sharing food and/or drinks." Ginny sighed, though it gave away how humorous she found the boys', or rather men's, actions, as they still did this on a regular basis. Harry smirked as he noticed one of the bimbos' eyes start twitching in the back of the room.

"How about we make that outing both dinner and a night on the town, my treat?" Harry whispered. "I really want to get out of here. As much as the girls are amusing when their veins start to pop out in anger, I'd rather talk, just you and me," he eyes were pleading, and Ginny couldn't have refused anyway. Harry took her hand and pulled her from her seat, yanking her up a little too close to him. He could smell her perfume. She smelled airy, like the wind after a thunderstorm. She picked up her purse, and he guided her down the hallway, his hand on the small of her back. Just as they were passing the group of bimbos in the back, their glares as cold as steel, Harry got an impulse. He grabbed an unsuspecting Ginny, dipped her, and kissed her passionately, making them both see stars, right in front of the girls. When he brought them back up to an upright position, they were both flushed. He turned to the girls, who stood there wide-eyed and slack jawed, and smirked.

"And THAT is why none of you will ever catch my attention," he said, wrapping his arm around Ginny's shoulders, snapping her out of her daze. He then looked directly at Gina. "I only need one fangirl, thank you very much, and this one suits me just fine. And THAT you can quote me on." And he guided Ginny out the door, towards a suddenly brighter future.

Well, that's it. It's a one-shot, but review and tell me if you like it


End file.
